


Dla niego wracam

by Sheefie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Adaptation, Anxiety, Confused Bucky Barnes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Escape, M/M, Memories, Polski | Polish, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheefie/pseuds/Sheefie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky nie może pogodzić się z tym kim jest i próbuje odnaleźć miejsce, gdzie będzie bezpieczny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dla niego wracam

Gdziekolwiek się nie pojawiam ludzi spotyka jakaś przykrość. Chociaż czy przykrością można nazwać zamordowanie najbliższych? Trudno mi to stwierdzić. Nigdy nie byłem przyzwyczajony do takich rozmyślań. 

To zaczęło się dopiero, gdy zamieszkałem w wieży, gdzie znajdowali się Avengersi. Zapewne chcieli mieć mnie na oku. W końcu niecodziennie ma się do czynienia z zabójcą i to takiej rangi jakiej ja byłem. Bezmyślnym zabójcą. 

Jestem w stanie zrozumieć, że prali mi mózg. Nie pamiętam wiele z mojego poprzedniego życia, ale także z tego, co dokonałem podczas mojej myślowej nieobecności. Byłem tylko mordercą na usługach jakichś popierdoleńców. 

Steve powtarza mi ciągle, że to nie jest moja wina. Nie byłem świadomy tego wszystkiego. Zawsze argumentuje to tym, że uratowałem go i gdybym nie był dobry to nie zrobiłbym tego. 

Mogłem wybrać. Patrzenie na, spadającego do wody mężczyznę, którego skądś kojarzę albo… patrzyć na niego jak na cel, który powinien zostać zabity. Tak jak miało to być na samym początku. 

Nie mogłem. Miałem wtedy deja vu. Jakby coś podobnego się kiedyś wydarzyło. 

Dlatego skoczyłem.

Zanurkowałem. Wyciągnąłem go na brzeg. Nie mogłem tam dłużej zostać. Zostałbym ukarany za swoją niesubordynację albo przyjaciele tego blondyna by mnie dopadli. Nie chciałem ryzykować. Spojrzałem na niego jeszcze i uciekłem.

Ja zawsze uciekam. 

Nie wiem czy to z tego powodu, że boję się konsekwencji. Może było to uwarunkowane tym, że nie pamiętam. Prawie nic. Moje wspomnienia były jak dziurawy ser szwajcarski. Do tej pory takie są. Przypomniałem sobie tylko niektóre urywki z mojej przeszłości. Jednak już one pozwalają mi zaufać temu blondynowi, którego spotkałem na moście. 

Dlatego się tutaj znalazłem. Nie chcieli mnie zamykać i torturować. Przynajmniej Steven nie chciał. To już wystarczyło, aby inni swoje ewentualne popędy zostawili dla siebie. Byłem tu w miarę bezpieczny. 

Od razu po wydobyciu Kapitana Ameryki ze zbiornika uciekłem, ale to nie znaczyło, że nie chcę zrozumieć tego irracjonalnego odczucia, które mnie pchnęło do ratowania go. Poszedłem do muzeum. Tego wielkiego, z ekspozycją poświęconą właśnie temu bohaterowi narodu. I co zobaczyłem? Siebie. Zimowego Żołnierza. 

Nie.

Sierżanta Jamesa Buchanana ‘Buckyego’ Barnesa. 

Nie czułem się nim. Nie pamiętałem jego życia. Nie pamiętałem nic, co było związane z tamtym mężczyzną. Ewentualnie tylko ból, który wiązał się z ramieniem. On dawał mi możliwość utożsamić się z tamtym sobą.

Dowiedziałem się sporo informacji o sobie z wystawy. Sam bym pewnie na to nie wpadł. Z większością rzeczy tam zamieszczonych się nie mogłem pogodzić. Możliwe, że miało to przyjść dopiero z czasem. Wtedy, gdy zacząłbym sobie przypominać… 

Mimo tego, że ciągle uciekałem z wieży… za każdym razem wracałem. Ciągle miałem z tyłu głowy myśl o tym delikatnym chłopaku z dzieciństwa, który nie potrafił nie wdawać się w bójki. Ten, który za każdym razem, gdy mnie widzi boi się, że wyjdę i już nie wrócę.

Wracam tylko dla niego. Czuję, że powinienem. Czuję, że on chce bym był przy nim. Nie przeszkadza mi to. Nie pamiętam go zbyt dobrze, ale to nie znaczy, że nie możemy się poznać na nowo skoro kiedyś był dla mnie kimś ważnym.

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwsza praca, która tu została wystawiona.  
> Może i krótko, ale powstało przy napływie myśli.


End file.
